The love between Kirk and Spock
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Scenes or parts that should be put in and I mean sex


**Okay, this not a sasukex Naruko fanfiction just to leave eveyone of readers know. It's a KirkXSpock from Star Trek, sweet. Enjoy.**

**~X~**

Kpov

I was about 4 in the morning and I didnt know how long I was sitting in my room pulling my hair out. I have been getting more and more stressed out for no reason at all. My crew is starting to get worried about my actions. It has been a month since Spock and Bone's brought me back from the dead that day when the ship was falling. I remember everything that day in the room, where I was dying slowly with Spock right by my side. That day has huanted my dreams. I look down at the floor where the memory was coming back to me.

Month ago

_I didn't know how long I was sitting behind the glass door in the Enterprise's engineering room. There is just one more door that I needed to close, but my body was getting weaker and weaker with every breath I took. I knew I was dying right there on the spot. Scotty was beating on the door yelling out for me._

_"Captain! Captain, can you hear me?" He yelled, as my eyes were slowly dropping, but with every bang on the door._

_It's nice not having to die alone, but there is one person that I want to see before I go into eternal sleep. "Scotty, call Spock."_

_"Captain-"_

_"Scotty, that's an order."_

_"Y-Yes Captain." He then pulled out his communication device. "__Engineering to bridge. Mister Spock_... _Sir… You better get down here… You better hurry." He then closed the device before running back over to the door. "Hang in there Captain, Mr. Spock will be here soon." I can feel cold sweat running down my face. Not two minutes later I can hear running foot steps. "Be right back Captain."_

___I didn't see him getting since my eyes were slowly shutting. I leaned my head against the cold metal door frame. I can hear foot steps walking to the glass door._

___I then heard the voice that always makes my heart flutter. ""Open it!"_

___"The decontamination process is not complete you will flood the whole compartment. The door is locked sir."_

___I gasping and panting, as I used the rest of my strenght to lift my arm up and hit the close button. I heard the door close behind me blocking the radiation so the chamber can decontaminate. I continue gasping for clean cold air, so that I can live a bit long to talk to Spock. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw him there with the look of wanting to break through the glass door._

___I didn't know what to say at the moment, so the only words that came out was 'How's our ship?' in a breathless voice_

___"Out of danger… You saved the crew." He said in a hurt voice that can make someone's body shake. Tears gathered in my eyes of joy and sadness. My vision was becoming blurry, but I can still see Spock clear._

___I took another breath in. ""Using what he wanted against him…" A little smile grew on my face. "That was a nice move." I was so proud and was trying to bring a little humor in._

___"It is what you would have done." He said in a serios tone of voice._

___I look down at the shiney while floor."And this is what you would have done." My eyes went back up to Spocks. "It was only logical."_

___"I'm scared Spock." I amitted to him, as I was trying to stop my tears from falling in front of him. "Help me not be." He slowly look down. "How do you do it? How do you choose not to feel this pain?"_

___I can tell that he did not know what to say. He look back up. "I don't know...right now I'm failing." It shocked me that I can hear the tears in his voice._

___I have to say this. Come on Jim. "I just want you to know I couldn't let you die... why I went back for you."_

___"Becuase you are my friend." That one tear made to me want to reach out for him and feel him in my arms, so I didn't the only thing that would bring me close to touching. I put the palm of my hand on the glass. Spock slowly lifted up his hand and put his vulcan sign up. I knew this moment that I loved Spock more than a brother; just to show it, I did the vulcan sign as well to show him how much I care about our friendship._

___I let out a loud swallow, as I continued looking at our hands against the glass. I felt a tear roll down my face when I looked into his eyes. I felt my heart slowing down, I have to get this out, I have to. 'I love him' I through to myself; I opened my mouth to say that to him, but instead was my last breath._

___My body began to limp, I smiled one last time at him, and darkness came for me_

___~X~_

I watched, as my tears hit the floor. I was, so happy that the last person I saw before I died was Spock; that I died with a smile on my face. I knew in that moment that I loved Spock more than anything. For pass month I would sometime have sex dreams about him and I. I sigh, as I whipped the tears off my face before getting up from the end of the bed and walk out the door. "Lights off." I commanded before the doors shut behind. Since everyone was still asleep, it would be a perfect timing to go somewhere besides my quarters to get some piece and quiet. The door to the Bridge room slid open.

Before I command the computer for lights, I stopped. The stars were , so bright that it was glowing half the room, it was beautiful. Instead of calling out for 'lights'; I just went to the back of the room and leaned over to the railing.

I smiled at the conferts of the stars that I spaced out. I didn't know how long though because the next thing I knew I heared a voice right behind me. "Could not sleep captain?"

I spun and spun around, Spock was standing right behind me in his uniform on. I smirked before turning back to the stars. "No, I keep having that dream." I said, as I can hear Spock's footsteps walking up behind me.

"Permission to speak truthly sir?"

God that can get annoying. I told, so many times to talk to me like a friend, not his captain unless we were with the crew. "Permission grainted and I told you so many times Spock, talk to me like a friend; not like captain when we are alone. Don't make me order it."My apologies captain." I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"Jim." He refesheded the question. He walked forward, as I just leaned over the railing. "I have the same dreams to. It's scares to even think about it. I know I'm not good at showing emotions, but seeing you die that day really woken me up. I felt anger that I didn't know I still have. I though I blocked it out the day my mother died, my planet distroyed, and when you said that I didn't love my mother." I smiled at that memory. I'm surprised he still remebers that day.

"You beat the shit out of me." I said laughing, as I looked up at him. I saw a smirk grow on his face.

"Yeah I did, but other then that Jim; I never showed emotion until single tear dropped off my face. It was the first tear I ever shed almost all my like."

I stood up straight and turned around to lean against the railing. "I know I said this already, but thank you for not giving up on me and saving my life."

"You are welcome Jim." I smiled before turning back out to space. "i want to ask you something." Spock lean against the rail beside me.

"What's up?"

Spock inhaled and exhaled. "You know about our bond right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you more about it?"

I thought long and hard, but never came up with anything. "Umm, no not really no."

For some reason. Spock was smirking like he had something evil going through his mind. He then pushed himself off the railing, but I did see where he was going until he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to face him. He trapped me between his body and railing. This is so not spocks additude, but at the same time it turned me on. "S-Spock, what are you doing?"

He leaned in closer. "I'll tell what else it's means. I'm able to read your thoughts and you dreams." My face then became red, as I turned away. Spock grabbed my chin and forced me to face him again. "Do you think about me captain? Your First Commander fucking that tight ass of your." My knees began becoming weak; that I limped against railing. "Surprised captain?"

I beagn to studder with my words. "N-Never though a vulcan use swear words." I whispered, as my body was getting hotter.

Spock then leaned, so that he was whispering in my ear. "My half human, remember." Licking my earlobe that caused me to moan. I can hear Spock chuckling, as I can feel his hands grab my thighs and host me up onto the railing. God damn Valcans are strong. "Yes we are Captain." Just like that, he planted his lips right against mine.

It didn't take me long to responde to the kiss; not even a second later I was kissing him back. My hands gripped his shoulders, as his hands rested under my thighs to keep my legs wrapped around his lower body. His hands then gently traveled up to my face.

His hands are so soft that I can just lay on them like a pillow. A moan escaped when I felt his cock poking me in the thighs. I removed my hands from his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer to me.

"Spock" I whsipered against his lips, as I can feel my shirt being lifted. I helped him out by breaking the kiss and lifting my arms up. He disguard my shirt and threw it somewhere in the bridge room. My arms went back around his neck; not caring about the cold air hitting my bare skin. I shivered in his embrace, but my lips went back to my First Commander.

"Captain-"

I cut him. "Please Spock, say my name."

Spock leaned towards my neck. "Jim" He whisperes my name that caused me to shiver again. My arms unwrapped around his neck and the tips of my figure slid down his abs and chest until they reached his belt. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More then anything. That day since I died, made me want you even more." Spock's eyes filled with pain.

He began shaking his head until he grabbed my face, so that I was looking him in the eyes. "Don't even do that again. Next time when the ship is going down, let me handle it. I don't want to see you die again Jim. It killed me beinning on the other side of the glass just watching you die." A tear escaped the edge of my eye.

"Oh Spock." I said leaning my head down against his. We stayed there for a moment before I felt his lips against mine again. This time there was no going back when I felt his hands attacking the belt of my buckle until it was undone.

**To be continued**


End file.
